


Sunday, August 21

by cinderheart1804



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderheart1804/pseuds/cinderheart1804
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday, August 21

I don't know what to think anymore.  
I can't think.  
Words can't describe how I feel anymore.  
I'm just another depressed eighth grader, living on the internet.  
This is my anonymous journal.  
I want to be able to write my feelings down without repercussions.  
I'm afraid of what people will think of me, and I'm afraid I'm not good enough.  
I don't deserve praise.  
I don't deserve love.  
I don't even deserve to hate myself.  
There are so many other people out there that feel like this, but worse, every day.  
I'm afraid of what people might think of me. I'm afraid of what I think of myself.  
I can't speak up against unfairness because I'm afraid of the consequences.  
I am afraid.  
And isn't that ridiculous, when really, I ought to have nothing to be afraid of.  
I am not worthy.  
I am shameful.  
Disgusting.  
Horrible.  
How can people love me, when I can't even love myself?  
When I hate myself because I hate myself?  
I am ashamed of myself.  
I'm so stupid, ugly, annoying, needy, clingy, I'm an idiot and yet nobody seems to notice.  
What if they all hate me?  
What if I'm just deluding myself?  
I'm not good enough.  
I don't deserve this.  
Not the praise.  
Not the love. Certainly not the compliments, the caring thoughts, the reminders that I'm ‘cute’, ‘lovely’, ‘wonderful’ when I'm none of that.  
I want to end it all, but I'm afraid.  
I'm too afraid.

Because nobody ever cared about me.  
Not as much as I cared about them.


End file.
